


Rise of the Flame Alchemist

by Willofhounds



Series: The Flame [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Harry Potter is Roy Mustang, James Potter is an asshole, Potters are alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: James Potter disownes Harry Potter when he is 5 years old because he wanted everything to go to Alex Potter, Harry's twin brother. Harry gets adopted by Madame Christmas a member of the Mustang family.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry's POV

James was standing in Gringotts waiting for his turn in line with his son the youngest of the two twins. Harry Potter was practically a squib while his brother Alex was the boy who lived. Almost four years ago the oldest of the twins had vanquished the greatest dark lord of the century.

They were at Gringotts bank to officially disown the youngest son. It was just him and Harry if Lily knew what he was doing she would murder him. She wanted the boys to grow up together. Why should they? Alex should have everything after all he is the boy who lived. Harry needed to be the boy who went away and never came back. This was the best way to do it.

His only hope was that Remus and Sirius his two best friends would not question the brats disappearance. Finally it was their turn and he said coldly to the goblin pushing the in front of him," I wish to completely disown Harry Potter from the Potter line in favor of his brother Alex Potter." James did not notice the stunned look on the goblin's face. The goblin knew that humans were extremely protective of their young. This human wants to get rid of one of his blood just because the other had more fame. He would gladly do it and give the boy to someone he knew would look after him.

He handed the paperwork and sneered at the man. He hated humans like this. All children should be cherished not abandoned. After the paperwork was signed James said," I Lord James Potter herby disown Harry Potter from the Potter line. So I say it so mote it be." After another moment he sneered and said," May you never soil and darken my doorstep again. If you try and follow me I will kill you."

Harry's POV

I was stunned at what my father had just said. Not only had I been disowned he was being kicked out of the only home I had ever known under pain of death. I looked at the goblin who was talking quietly to another and was pointing at me. After a moment it came back and said," I have a friend that can help you. She is strict but she will never abandon a child like that... thing. Shall I call her?" I gave him a slight nod and he went off to another part of the bank.

Ten minutes later he returned with a lady in tow. She had midnight black hair and eyes as blue as the ocean. She said looking at me," You must be the young boy that was disowned. I am Madame Christmas." I said shyly," It's nice to meet you ma'am."

The goblin moved into the background giving us some privacy. She said taking my hand," With your new life you should be given a new identity. My sister married a Mustang so that shall be your last name. You look like a Roy. What do you think? Roy Mustang?" I said it over and over in my head. Surprisingly it sounded more natural than my true name. I said," I love it ma'am."

She clapped her hands and said," Excellent. Let's take you to your new home. It's not much but I'm sure you will like it." With that I followed her out of Gringotts and then out of England where I would not return for many years.

A/N hey guys here's the chapter sorry about the mispost. Thank you Sakura for the heads up.


	2. Chapter 2

Roy's POV

Eight years later

I stood in the testing ground with five other people waiting to be tested for our State Alchemist Exams. I had been studying the science of alchemy since I was seven years old. Just under two years after I met my new mom. My teacher taught me the secrets to flame alchemy one of the hardest forms to control. Using his original formula I created gloves with a transmutation circle of fire. I had only just completed the transmutation circle this morning. I had not had the chance to test this one.

Over the last six months I had worked on creating these gloves. While I had the proper cloth to make the gloves out of I could not prefect the circle. I had spent hours upon hours reading books on flame alchemy. When I discovered the salamander symbol was a well known for fire. So I used my previous circle and under that I drew a salamander. I could only hope that it would work this time or I would have to wait another year.

The Furher stepped forward and said," I welcome all alchemist hopefuls to the practical portion of the exam. You have two options you can show your skills off one at a time. Or you can fight an already certified State Alchemist. Are there any who would like to take the second option?"

I took a step forward and said," I wish to do a battle test." The man looked at me his gaze was unnerving as he asked," Your name and age young alchemist?" I said meeting his gaze," I am Roy Mustang age 13. If I pass my test today I'll become the youngest State Alchemist in history."

The man gave me a curious look. I had heard about the ruler but this was my first time meeting the man. I realized that the stories did not do him justice. The man had an eyepatch over his left eye. His stature screamed military and he had a sword on his left side indicating he was right handed. He said after another moment," Stand off to the side. You will be tested last."

I sat on the ground watching with curiosity as the older alchemists were tested. While they had more experience than I did they didn't seem to have a specific style. They kept trying to out do each other with building larger and larger structures. The Furher didn't look anymore impressed with the batch than I did.

Once they were done he said," None of you were strong enough to pass the test. Now onto the battle exam." I got up from where I was sitting and stood by the man. He called out," Louis Armstrong come forward if you will. If I remember correctly this month is your examinations to keep your licensing. Is it not?"

A tall man in a State Alchemist uniform came forward. He was mostly bald except for a single blond puff of hair that twirled inwards on his forehead. This man was the Strong Arm alchemist one of the best hand to hand combat specialist in the state army. This wasn't going to be an easy fight. Another man came forward and said," Alchemy and hand to hand are the only things allowed. No weapons unless created through alchemy."

I nodded grabbed the glove from my pocket and pulled it over my right hand. I noticed the stares I was getting but didn't say anything just smirked. Let them figure it out on their own. I stood in a loose free form stance that would allow me to dodge the man's attacks with ease. The referee said," Alchemists get set!" He took off running towards the sidelines," Ready and fight!"

I raised an eyebrow wondering what in the hell his problem was. I almost missed the way that Armstrong moved in a boxer stance. What caught my eye was the flash of blue on his right hand. :Shit!: I thought. It was a transmutation circle his alchemy was hand to hand.

I dodged trying to get away from the man but for being as big as he was he was extremely maneuverable. He followed me and I had to keep backing up to avoid being hit. He jumped and I barely was able to dodge to the side before his fist hit the ground. The ground around us disintegrated from the force. That's when it hit me his alchemy increased his strength and power. It also allowed him to manipulate anything of the earth element.

While he was catching his breath I got a safe distance away from him, and prayed to all the gods that this would work. I brought my hand up that had the glove and snapped. I was focusing only a tenth of my normal power behind it. Flames shot out heading directly for the older alchemist. He had to bring up a wall of rock to protect himself.

I grinned slightly to myself I had finally perfected the flame alchemy now just to control the strength, and size of the attacks. I decided I could worry about that later as Armstrong went back to attacking me. This time I fought back using my flames to keep him at a healthy distance.

I could feel myself begin to tire I had not used this much alchemy in one go ever. Armstrong looked like he could still go on. As I felt myself begin to slow I knew that this battle could cost me my life if I wasn't careful. I raised my hand once I was at a safe distance and said swallowing my pride," I yield. The Strongarm alchemist has superior stamina to that of mine. This battle could easily cost me my life so I yield."

I looked around and saw the amount of damage we had caused there were craters and holes everywhere. Before I could continue to contemplate what we had done the Furher spoke drawing my attention back to him," Well done. A great fight by two skilled alchemist. Roy Mustang I bestow upon you the silver pocket watch of the State Alchemist. Where it with pride and report to the command post tomorrow for uniform fittings. There you will also get your assignment for the command you belong to. It will not be here in central."

I knew that I wouldn't be allowed to stay in central command I was prepared for that. Now the only problem was trying to tell my adopted mother that. I almost visibly shuddered at the thought. The Fuhrer handed me the silver pocket watch the symbol of the State Alchemist core.

With that done he dismissed us to our duties and left the room. The others were talking about heading to the bar as I walked back home. They didn't seem to give me much attention probably believing that the Strongarm alchemist had gone easy on me. After all I was just a kid but in truth I didn't believe he did. There was too much at stake for him to go easy on me. Yet, I was still able to hold my own.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex's POV

He was in Potter manor when word came of the Azkaban break out. His father walked in pale as a ghost while his mother was cooking breakfast. He asked cheerfully," Dad what wrong? You look like a ghost?" James looked between his son and his wife before taking a seat at the table. He said solemnly," There has been a breakout in Azkaban. Peter escaped."

Alex paled looking almost translucent as he said," He couldn't have escaped. Azkaban is the most guarded prison in England." James said," He did I saw the cell myself. Peter, the Lestranges, and several of the other death eaters that had been put away broke out."

Alex asked," Dad what are we going to do?" James shook his head and said looking at them meaningfully," After breakfast we are going to Hogwarts. Alex pack your trunk we will be staying there until the end of the summer. Albus thinks that Peter is after you so that he can try and bring back his master. So Hogwarts is the safest place for you."

Alex was about to argue that he didn't want to go when his father shot him a look. Normally his father would let him do whatever he wanted. He was the boy who lived after all. He stomped angrily up to his room where he began to pack what he would need for the next two weeks, until school started. Unwillingly, his thoughts turned to his squib of a twin brother who had run away eight years ago.

His mother had cried for days when she found out her youngest son had run away to Merlin knows where. He cared little for his brother the brat should not have left. Alex knew that if he ever saw his brother again he would either break his nose or curse him. He should have been proud to be the younger brother to the boy who lived.

With a sigh he pushed his trunk closed locking it. He left his trunk for the house elves to bring down before heading back downstairs for something to eat. An hour later he found himself in the Headmaster's office in Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore was the current headmaster of Hogwarts and had to be at least 150 years old. The old man looked his age at this moment. It was obvious the break out was effecting him just like Alex's father.

The blue eyes turned to Alex and asked," How are you doing Alex? Anything you need to tell me!" Alex shook his head and said," No, Headmaster. I'm just looking forward to going to Hogsmeade this year with my friends. Do you think Ron and Hermione will be able to visit me while I stay here?"

Dumbledore gave him a nod and said," Of course my boy. I will also be looking for a bodyguard around your age. Before you start it will only be for when you go to Hogsmeade. I will try to get someone close to your age so they will not look suspicious." James looked thunderous as he said," Absolutely not! Alex can handle himself! After all he is the one who defeated You-Know-Who."

Dumbledore said with a sigh," He is still a 13 year old boy who needs someone to watch his back. An old friend of mine suggested a country known as Amestris. They are well known for the powerful soldiers. I will get one who is young enough to pass off as a friend or cousin." Lily pushed Alex out of the room and said," Why don't you go to your room. Your father and I need to sort this out."

Alex looked like he too wanted to argue but the look on his mother's face prevented it. He stomped back to the rooms that Dumbledore had made for them.

Roy's POV

The next day I awoke late in the morning with my head pounding. Last night had been one of the best nights in my life. When I came home with my State Alchemist pocket watch my mother had been ecstatic. She invited my friends Riza Hawkeye, Jason who like me had been disowned at a young age to have a party in my honor.

Ross's father had passed away the year before leaving her an orphan and me without a teacher. He had been the closest thing to a real father I ever had and his death had hit me hard. He was probably rolling in his grave now at the fact I became a State Alchemist. He always called them the State's dogs. I planned to change that so that the Alchemist were no longer looked down upon but were seen as heroes.

Changing into jeans and a tee-shirt I placed the pocket watch in my pocket, and went downstairs. My mother was cooking eggs bacon and toast for breakfast when I walked in. She handed me a plate as I hugged her good morning. I said after a mouthful of eggs," I will get my area assignment this morning. The Furher said I will likely not get placed in central. So this will be our last breakfast together."

She smiled and said," I always knew one day you would go off to find your destiny. Don't worry about me Roy your place is elsewhere. Do what your heart desires and never forget where you come from. If you don't write I will personally hunt you down though." I smiled warmly and said," Yes ma'am."

Once I was finished with breakfast I packed my bags so that I could leave immediately. On my way to the command post I stopped by Riza's house to say goodbye only to find her gone. The neighbor had said that she left very early this morning with all her belongings packed. When I arrived at the command post I was directed to the quartermaster.

After an hour I was fitted with several uniforms. I went to the staff sergeant he barely glanced at me before asking," Name?" I replied my tone cold," Roy Mustang. State Alchemist."

The man gave me a sharp look and said," Proof." I pulled out the silver pocket watch and showed it to him. He said shaking his head," You alchemist keep getting younger and younger. You're going to Eastern Command. You are to catch the next train out."

I snapped a quick salute before hurrying off so that I would miss the train. I raced to the train station and barely made it on time. As the train departed I took one last look at the only place I had ever called home. I swore that I would become one of the top State Alchemist and return home.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius POV

He had just got off of auror duty when Albus summoned him to Hogwarts. It had been a long day searching for the ex-Marauder. He knew that there was a good chance they wouldn't find him due to Peter being a rat animagus. He hoped that the rat would be dumb enough to try and come to Hogwarts so that he or James could catch him.

When he stepped through the floo into Albus' office he noticed that one of his oldest friends was also there. He smiled warmly trying to hide his exhaustion. He said," Moony you didn't tell me you were back. It's good to see you." Remus had on shabby robes that had more patches than when Sirius had last seen him in July. Remus smiled back his own expression betraying exhaustion as he said," I didn't know I would be back so soon either. Albus asked me to come here this evening. Is it true about Peter?"

Sirius rubbed his hand tiredly over his face and said," Yes. I've been out all day looking for him. Albus apparently made James bring Lily and Alex here for their own safety. It almost makes you wish..." Remus placed a hand on his friends shoulder. They were both very close to Harry and couldn't believe the five year old would run away. They always held out hope that maybe one day he would make his way back to them. They didn't even know if the boy was alive now. It had been eight years.

Albus walked in and said warmly," Boys welcome. Thank you for coming on such short notice. I have an important mission I need to send you both on." That go their attention so he continued," I need you both to go to the country Amestris and find a soldier that could pass for Alex's age. I cannot go due to my duties here."

Sirius said," I'll go. Better than trying to find the rat. He could be anywhere at this point." Remus said nodding," I'll go as well. Someone has to keep Sirius from doing something stupid."

Sirius said affronted," Hey!" Albus smiled and said," Good luck both of you. Oh and try to avoid the State Alchemist from what I hear. They make the Marauders seem safety conscious."

That made the two Marauders look at each other and grin. This was going to be fun.

Roy's POV

It had been three day train ride from central to Eastern command. When he got off there was a man in uniform waiting for him but no pocket watch so he was regular army. He was just a few years older than myself 17 at the most. He stuck out his hand and said," Name is Tyler. I'm a corporal with the army. You must be Major Mustang." My jaw dropped I didn't realize that being a State Alchemist would automatically promote me all the way to Major. I shook Tyler's hand and said," Just call me Roy. I only got my licensing a few days ago."

Tyler pulled a car up and I sat in the back. He said," Compared to the other commands Eastern is fairly quiet. It's the perfect place for new alchemist." I said with a small smile," Good I'll need to learn how to control my alchemy."

Tyler asked curious," You can't control your alchemy?" I shook my head and said," My right glove is made of a special material known as ignition cloth. It took me years to just perfect the transmutation circle. It was only completed the day of the exams."

I told him of the years I spent learning under Hawkeye and about my dreams. He said honestly," I hope you achieve them kid. I joined the army for a steady paycheck. I have a kid on the way. If you want I could teach you how to fire a gun. That way when it rains you won't be completely defenseless." I said nodding," That would be good I agree."

The rest of the way to the command was in companionable silence. When we arrived he took me directly to the commanders office. Following Tyler's lead I saluted the older man. The man looked like he was in his late forties possibly in his fifties. He blinked at me in surprise as he said," I heard that someone young had earned their pocket watch. I did not realize they were sending me a child." I growled and retorted without a second thought to the consequences," And I didn't know they were sending me to an old man."

Tyler groaned aloud this wasn't going to end well. I stared down the man I may be young, but my childhood effectively ended when Voldemort attacked my family. This man was less intimidating than my biological father by far. The then broke out into a half smile and said," I like you boy. You have guts that most adult men here don't. Corporal in the mornings you will teach the boy to shoot. Start him off with handguns then move onto rifles. With the way this war is going the Alchemist will be called in to fight within the next year. I will help you with your alchemy and teach you different arts of war. Do we have an agreement?"

He stuck his hand out and for a moment I stared at it. After the moment was up I took it and said," Yes sir. I believe we do." He then asked," Where are you staying? Apartment or barracks?"

I groaned at that. As I was new in the alchemist core I would have a low salary. So I would have to stay in the barracks if I wanted to eat. The older man said with a smile," I'll put you down for the barracks then. Your room number is 624. You start your training first thing tomorrow so I would advise you to get your room key and get some rest." I snapped another salute before spinning on my heel to do exactly that.


	5. Chapter 5

Roy's POV

The next morning I awoken bright and early by my alarm clock. It was barely 5 am truly to early to be up. I changed into my uniform before heading to firing range. Tyler was already there looking like he had been up for hours. He looked me over approvingly before he said," We won't be starting out here. First you need to learn how assemble, dissemble, and clean your weapons."

He took me inside to one of the empty offices. Laid out on table were several handguns and rifles. He showed me how to dissemble the handguns first. Once they were dissembled he showed me how clean them. By the time they all had been dissembled and cleaned it was time for us to head to cafeteria.

When I walked in all eyes turned to me. The commander was at one of the long tables in the front talking with his main staff. He looked up when the cafeteria went quiet giving me a calculating look. After a moment he said loud enough for everyone to hear," For those of you who haven't met this young man. This is Major Mustang of the State Alchemists. He is the youngest person to become a State Alchemist in our entire history. Give him a warm welcome."

With that he went back to his meal and staff. The rest of the soldiers followed his lead and returned to their own food. A handful of them were giving me looks of curiosity but didn't approach. After I got a plate of bacon, eggs, toast, and milk I sat with Tyler at a table of his fellow soldiers. One of them smiled and said," Hi I'm Private Maximilian but you can call me Max. I'm from western command and was transferred here two months ago."

They went around introducing themselves but it was obvious the only ones who remotely even liked me was Tyler and Max. Tyler spoke of how next year he was going to propose to his girlfriend. This brought kind smiles to everyone's faces. Most of them were wondering if they would make it to next year with the war raging.

For the past six years Amestris had been at war with the neighboring country of Ishval. At the moment they had not requested the aid of the State Alchemist relying solely on the army. It was only a matter of time though. Rumor had it that the war was started by one of Amestris. The soldier supposedly had shot an Ishvallian child for no reason. No one knew if the rumor was true but the war was still going for no hopes for peace.

Soldiers like Max and Tyler were being sent out daily to aid in the effort to quash the rebellion. Most did not come back alive. I hoped that neither of the would be sent off. They were the only ones who didn't treat me like a child.

Sirius' POV

It had been a week since he and Remus had left Albus' office. A week of traveling by floo and then having to take a train to Amestris central command. They booked a hotel for the night for they didn't arrive until almost one in the morning. The hotel owner gave them directions to the command post. When asked about if there were any young soldier he said," I heard one of the neighborhood boys earned his State Alchemist license. He left for Eastern Command a little over a week ago. Sweet boy he is."

Remus and Sirius looked at each other then asked," How young is this boy?" The man thought for a moment before replying," He turned 13 at the end of last month I believe. I'm sure the command post could tell you everything you need to know."

While the owner didn't know much that was a start. The alchemist was the perfect age to look after Alex. They went in to the command center and the receptionist asked," How can I help you wizards?" They looked at each other and asked," How did you know?"

The man snorted and said," Wizards come through here all the time. Alchemist, wizards not much of a difference. So what can I do for you?" They looked at each other and Sirius said," We are looking to borrow one of your State Alchemist for a bodyguard job in England..."

The man held up his hand and dialed the phone. He said to someone on the other line," Sir... Yes I'm the receptionist... There are two wizards here and would like to borrow a State Alchemist for s bodyguard job... Yes I'll send them right to you." He turned to them and said," Follow me the Furher would like to speak with you."

Sirius looked at Remus and asked," Isn't that what they call their leader here?" Remus nodded stunned. Rey were going to meet the leader of the country. Whatever they had been expecting this wasn't it.

He took them down through the hallways until they reached two large doors. He said nodding to it," You two may go inside he's expecting you." They walked in and saw a man in his mid forties sitting behind a desk. The man had an eyepatch over one eye and looked like he had seen many battles. He said with a warm smile," Gentlemen I welcome you both to Amestris. I heard you would like to borrow one of my alchemists. May I ask why?"

Remus said startling Sirius," We need someone close to the age of 13 to act as a bodyguard. I assume you've heard of the boy who lived?" At the nod Remus continued," That's who he or she would be guarding. We heard about a 13 year old State Alchemist. We were wondering if we could borrow him until Peter Pettigrew is caught. Pettigrew broke out of Azkaban not two weeks ago. He was the one who sold out the Potters to the dark lord. We believe he will try and attack young Alex when an adult can't be with him."

The Furher looked thoughtful as he said," Let me make sure I have this right. You want me to send one of my alchemists to another country in a time of war? What will your country give us in return? Ever alchemist is worth a thousand soldiers." Remus and Sirius looked at each other then Sirius asked," What do you want in return?"

He looked at them and said," A favor. If ever we need the help of one of you, you will answer to it unconditionally." They said knowing they didn't have much of a choice," We agree."

He wrote something on a piece of paper then said," Hand this to the receptionist. It will take three days for Major Mustang to make his way back from Eastern Command. You both are welcome to stay in the barracks or in a hotel whichever you prefer." Sirius said taking the piece of paper before Remus could say anything," We will stay in the hotel we booked. Thank you for your hospitality Furher."

He waved them off and they went back to the reception area. Sirius gave the paper to the man at the desk. The man said," Give me your hotel and room number. I will call you Major Mustang arrives." Remus smiled and thanked the man.

They returned to their hotel and Remus said rubbing his eyes tiredly," So now we wait. What do you think this Major is like?" Sirius shrugged and said," Who knows. The kid could be arrogant or he could be nice. I bet he's nice though."

Remus rolled his eyes good naturedly at his friend before pulling it a book to read. Three days later the phone in their room rang. Sirius answered it," This is Sirius Black." The voice on the other line said," Mr. Black. Major Mustang has arrived. He is waiting for you at the command post. We also have booked you a train ticket back to France in an hour, where you can take the IFN to England."

After that was said the line went dead and Sirius turned to Remus. He looked up from his book questioningly. Sirius said," Major Mustang is waiting for us in the command post." Remus said getting to his feet," You go to meet with him I'll pack our bags. When is the train to leave?"

Sirius said," In an hour. Do you want us to meet you there?" Remus shrugged and said," Might as well."

Harry's POV

I was standing in the Furher's office as he explained to me my assignment. He said," Major you will be heading to England for a bodyguard assignment. You will be protecting their savior, Alex Potter. Until the time Peter Pettigrew is caught or that I call the State Alchemists to war. Any questions?"

I said inwardly groaning lying through my teeth," No sir. I look forward to my first assignment." I thought,: Why did I have to get my first assignment to be protecting my brother? He's an arrogant prat.: The door opened revealing a tall black haired man with ice blue eyes. I groaned recognizing him as Sirius Black my godfather. When he saw me he froze as if in recognition then turned to the Furher.

He said," Thank you for your help, Furher. We need to leave immediately if we are going to make our train." The man waved them off and we left heading towards the train station. When we arrived a brown haired, amber eyes man walked up to us. He smiled at Sirius before turning to me. When he saw me his eyes widened in surprise before he greeted," I am Remus Lupin. Nice to meet you Major Mustang."

Again I groaned inwardly of all the people to pick me up it had to be my godfather and my brother's. They led the way to our train compartment. Once we had settled I asked turning my piercing gaze on them," How long are we going to pretend that you don't know me?"


	6. Chapter 6

Roy's POV

I sat there glaring at the two older men waiting for their answer. Sirius was the first to speak. He asked," You remember us Harry?" I snarled angrily," My name is not Harry Potter. I haven't been a Potter for EIGHT YEARS!"

Remus said trying to defuse the situation," Easy Roy we just want to talk. What do you mean you haven't been a Potter? James said you ran away." I said throwing my hands up in the air," Of course he did. He wanted any excuse not to tell Lily," the name was said with such contempt and anger that both men flinched back. I continued ignoring the flinch," That he disowned me."

Sirius said trying to reason with me," Harry, James would never disown one of his children..." I yelled," Of course he would! He thought that I was a squib! All he cared about was his precious boy who lived! Lily wasn't any better. Did you know that James used to beat me?! If he hadnt disowned me and left me in London I would not have made it to my 11th birthday!"

Looking between the shocked men I said getting to my feet," I'm going to get something to drink. Think about what I said. If you don't believe me ask yourselves. On Alex's birthday which is mine as well did I ever get any presents? Was my name ever on the cake? Hell did anyone including yourselves ever tell me happy birthday once Alex was named the savior?" With that being said I left the room heading for the dinning compartment.

Halfway to the dinning compartment I was passing by one of the military compartments when it opened. I stepped back out of the way. The person who came out I recognized immediately. Major Armstrong looked me over approvingly noting the alchemist's watch and the glove on my right hand. The only time I took off my ignition cloth gloves was to go to bed. Any other time I was always wearing them. The man said," Young Mustang it's good to see you. I had heard that you were in Eastern Command. Why are are you heading to Western?"

I said titling my head towards the dinning compartment," I'm starving so let's talk about this over lunch." Once we had ordered food and drink Armstrong sat back and asked," So young major what brings you to Western Command?"

I said looking at him with a mixture of anger and hurt," Furher Bradley is sending me to England. I'm to bodyguard my twin brother until he calls us Alchemists to war." The surprise was all over his face as he asked," You have a brother?"

I growled," One I hate. In England he is famous. That is not the reason why I hate him though. He is a pompous ass who thinks only about himself. It's all because he supposedly beat the greatest dark lord of this century. Last I checked he couldn't even say the guys name. It's always he must not be named or you know who." The older alchemist let me rant and when he was sure I was done he said," I understand. I have an older sister who my family adores because she is so talented. Sometimes we have to do what we don't like in order to do what is right. As long as you follow your morals young alchemist you can't go wrong."

I was stunned the man didn't seem like he would be one to give you a good life lesson but he did have some wisdom. After that we rode in silence and when I had finished eating I went back to the compartment with Sirius and Remus. They tried and failed to make conversation with me I wasn't in the mood. I was pretty sure once they had heard James Potter's side they would shun me as well.

Once we reached Western Command Sirius and Remus looked at the train schedule again. I whistled to grab their attention and said," Just because we don't have many wizards doesn't mean we don't have the floo system. We have a floo connected to the IFN here in Western Command. It requires a Major's or higher authorization." Before they could respond I spun on my heel stalking off to the command post. I could hear them hurrying to catch up with me. Maybe I was being a tad unfair but I couldn't bring myself to trust them. Not after everything I had been through trying to forget my past and leave it behind me.

The desk sergeant saluted me and said," Major Mustang the Furher called ahead authorizing you and two others to floo out of country and your return trip at an unspecified date. Stay safe Major." I returned the salute before grabbing the two men by the upper arms and dragging them to the floo station. I said waving my hand over to the fireplace," You two go and floo wherever I'll follow afterwards."

Sirius stared for a moment then grabbed a pinch of powder and said," Hogwarts, Headmaster's office." Remus was next after giving me a one last long look. I waited for a moment and with a last look over my shoulder I grabbed a handful of floo powder. I said throwing it into the fireplace," Hogwarts, Headmaster's office." I stepped through and the world spun like I was going to be sick.

I stepped through into a library like office. An old man was standing behind the desk where there were several others. Remus and Sirius stood off to the left giving me an encouraging smile. On the right side of the desk there were the three people I had hoped to never see again. The Potter family, James was the closest to me he hadn't changed much in the last eight years. He still had an arrogant air about him. Lily was next to him she looked exhausted with dark bags under her eyes. It was obvious that Pettigrew's escape was taking its toll. Alex stood closest to the desk. He was almost a carbon copy of James. His hair was black as midnight with hazel eyes.

I said moving away from the fireplace," You must be the Potters. I'm Major Mustang of the State Alchemist." I held out my hand and Alex said turning his nose up to me," Your army must not be very good if they make a kid a major. What is your leader 16?" I sighed and said," Furher Bradley is in his mid forties if you must know. Normally the state army does not accept soldiers under the age of 17. The only exception is the State Alchemists. They are a group of Alchemist who have shown a unique skill set. They are tested by the Furher himself. I earned my silver pocket watch by fighting against a state alchemist who had been one for nearly a decade. We are automatically promoted to the rank of major when we receive our watches. If you don't like it take it up with the Furher."

James said angrily," You can't talk to my son like that. Who do you think you are?!" I yawned and said," I'm the youngest person to ever become a State Alchemist. If you don't like the choice the Furher made send me back. I didn't want to come in the first place. But orders are orders."

James was about to say something else when Dumbledore interrupted him," We are happy to have you major. Pardon our rudeness. What alchemy did you specialize in?" I said with a ghost of a smile," Battle alchemy. I'm known as the Flame Alchemist over in Eastern Command."

Dumbledore seemed to be scrutinizing me looking for something. I didn't know what he was looking for but after a few moments he finally said," You quarters will be on the third floor west side. The password is dragon's nest. We will let you get settled in before we talk about duties." I snapped a salute before heading off to my rooms.


	7. Confrontation

Roy's POV

The next morning I had just changed into civilian clothes when a knock came at my door. I called out as I was putting on my gun holster," Enter." I heard a sharp intake of breath behind me and knew whoever it was had seen my gun. I rolled my eyes in annoyance before turning to face the person. It was Alex my new charge and he was as pale as a ghost. He asked fear in voice," Is that real?"

I sighed and nodded before saying," Yes it a glock. They are common handguns all over the world. They can kill you faster than any spell so don't touch them." Alex sneered and asked," Then why can you carry them? I bet you don't even know how to shoot one."

Before he could say another word I drew my weapon and fired. The shot rang out just inches from his head. The behind his head exploded with the force of the bullet. I said," If your meat to be the "savior" of the wizarding world you should learn who not to taunt. Otherwise you will end up dead." He gulped before nodding hurriedly. I placed my glove in my pocket before I said," Time to go. Lead the way please."

He led the way to the great hall. The school hadn't changed much in since the one time James Potter had brought me. When we arrived there was one long table that everyone was sitting at. Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick were sitting by Dumbledore. The Potters were sitting with Sirius and Remus. I decided to sit at the far end of the table away from the Potters. I could see Sirius and Remus glance at each other before they picked up their plates and moved closer to me.

I had piled my plate high full of eggs, bacon, and toast with just butter. I glanced at the juice before I asked," What kind of juice is this?" Sirius said his face full of shock," It's pumpkin juice. You've never had pumpkin juice?"

I shot him warning glance that he promptly ignored and stalked over to James Potter. I groaned I knew exactly what Sirius was going to do. He pulled James from his seat and punched him square in the nose. He immediately got to his feet and yelled at Sirius," What the bloody hell was that for Sirius?" Lily said in surprise," Language James."

Sirius moved his hand in my direction and yelled," How could you disown your son?! You deserved that and so much more!" I snickered quietly he did have a point. James looked at me as if seeing me for the first time and snarled," You!"

I said with a shrug," I'm surprised you didn't recognize me yesterday. After all you were the one who abandoned me in London after you disowned me." James paled considerably at his secret being revealed. I wasn't stupid I knew he had come up with an excuse for my disappearance. Lily rounded on him and screeched," You did what?!"

I saw the potion's master smirking to himself and nodded in his direction. I had heard about James and Snape's rivalry and didn't want to make this man my enemy. The man raised an eyebrow before tilting his head to the side. I had just enough time to duck before James' fist swipes at the air where my head had just been. He came at me again and I grabbed his arm twisting it painfully behind his back. I whispered dangerously twisting his arm so that the bones ground together," Struggle and I will break the arm. You maybe able to fix it but it won't stop the pain of the break."

James went completely still at those words. He growled angrily," What do you want?" I said pushing him away from me and letting go of the arm," I didn't want to come here but orders are orders. You disowned me so I owe you nor anyone else in this room anything. I will do my job until Pettigrew is caught or the State Alchemist are called to war."

James glared at me but Alex was the one who spoke up," Dad said you ran away. If he did disown you it's because your a worthless squib. I believe in dad that he made the right decision." Lily looked conflicted on one hand she wanted to greet her son that she hadn't seen in eight years. On the other she knew as a good wife she should support her husband. She sighed and stood beside James. I had no family in this room except for maybe Sirius. I still did not know how I felt about my godfather but I was not about to accept him just yet.

I said glaring at them," I am here for only one reason," I stuck my thumb out at Alex," To protect him. My name as I said yesterday is Roy Mustang. Major in the Amestris State Army. Don't like it I would love to go home. Otherwise get over yourselves the world doesn't revolve around you."

Grabbing my plate of food I spun on my heel heading back to my room leaving behind a stunned room. Safely in my room I breathed out a sigh. That was not how I planned for this day to go. I had hoped to hide my identity for as long as possible. Curse Black and his big mouth. Thankfully since I was disowned the Potters held no rights to me. Though Dumbledore may try to interfere with my life.

Once I had calmed down some I finished my breakfast. I disassembled and cleaned my gun before reassembling it and putting it back in its holster. With that done I searched the grounds looking for any sign of the illegal animagus. I knew from the stories that James used to tell that he, Sirius, and Peter were all animagus. Peter was a rat animagus so it would be easier to look or signs of him in his human form. Two hours of searching the grounds led me nowhere.

I went back to the castle only to run straight into Severus Snape. I said," Sorry sir. I didn't mean to run into you. I was just coming back from checking the grounds for signs of Pettigrew." Severus looked at my attire disapprovingly before he said," You are a wizard yet you dress like a muggle."

I glared at him slightly before turning my head away slightly. I said in a soft voice," Unlike everyone here. The muggle life as you would call it is the only life I have ever known. The Potters would never let me anywhere near anything to do with magic. James is convinced I'm a squib which I'm not. I have a tight control over my magic. If it were to go wild it could destroy anything within ten miles of me." Snape accepted my words without comment. After a moment I said," I never wanted to return to this country. My home will always be Amestris. This... It's just full of memories best left forgotten."

Snape looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it. Instead he nodded and walked away. I may not like England but I would make do until I could return home. With a sigh I went to the library looking for books on alchemy. I found basic books on alchemy in the library but nothing on flame alchemy. I wanted to improve my skills.

I was searching through one of the books when a shadow appeared over me. I said not looking up," If you are not dead or dying go away." An angry voice said," You cannot talk to me like that brat."

Still I did not look up James thought he could intimidate me. That wasn't going to happen anytime this century. I was not the same little boy he pushed around eight years ago. James slammed his hands down on the desk and said his voice dangerously low," You do NOT belong here squibling. This school is for wizards in training not for those without magic." I sighed closing my book and said my hand already on my alchemy gloves," I do not need or want your approval, Potter. If you must know I am in fact not a squib and I do have magic. I chose to keep it on a tight leash and use alchemy instead. Now I don't need anymore problems today so if you would kindly leave so I can get back to what I was doing."

I turned my back to go put the book back on its shelf when I heard the district sound of a wand being drawn. I dodged to the right a red curse missing me by inches. I pulled on my right glove and snapped. I controlled the flames so that they only burned James and nothing around them.

I stopped the flames when the burns would have gone past 1st degree. The man was in obvious pain and I said," Don't ever attack a State Alchemist. I went easy on you for that was just a warning. The next time you attack me I'll make sure you don't leave St. Mungos for a long time." With that I left the room heading towards the Great Hall for lunch.


	8. Chapter 8

Roy's POV

It wasn't until after lunch that anyone approached me about what happened in the library. I had pulled out my older alchemy notes and was studying them when Dumbledore entered the room followed by a smirking James Potter. I greeted," Professors Dumbledore, Mr. Potter. What can I do for you?"

Dumbledore said sternly," You can tell us why you attacked Mr. Potter unprovoked." I sighed again and said," I don't know what that man has told you but it wasn't unprovoked. I was in the library looking at your books on alchemy when he decided to tell me that I should get lost. He claimed that I was a squib and when I attempted to correct his assumption he tried to attack me. I dodged and saw it was a red colored spell due to my lack of knowledge I don't know which one. I returned with an attack of my own using my alchemy. I let him off with 1st degree burns. I could have put him in the hospital unable to move for months. Before you argue there is a lot magic can do but it's not a cure all. 3rd degree burns cannot be healed with magic they must heal on their own. If that is all have a nice day I need to get back to my book."

Dumbledore looked shocked at his blantant dismissal. James on the other hand looked angry. He took a step forward and I lifted my right hand. I asked looking him in the eyes that held no hesitation," Do I need to teach you not to attack an alchemist again? Or will you leave quietly?"

James glared at me but when I prepared to snap he backed off. I took my book and notes and went walking past them. After this last incident I was left in peace until the weekend. On Friday Dumbledore found me in the defense corridor practicing my flame alchemy. He coughed and I turned to him pulling off my glove and stuffing it in my pocket.

I asked as politely as I could," What can I do for you Headmaster?" He looked around surprised to find not a single burn mark on the walls, floor, or ceiling. It was as if I had never been practicing with my flames. He asked waving his hand towards the walls," Why are there not any burns?"

I smirked and said," Because I was practicing control not power." He seemed stunned for a moment before he said," Alex Potter's friends are coming today and he wants to go to Hogsmeade with them. You are to escort him to and from Hogsmeade safely. They will be ready to leave in an hour."

I nodded my assent and he left the room giving me one last glance over his shoulder. I changed from my civilian attire into my uniform. Once my gun was in its holster and my gloves were on I looked in the mirror. For the first time I realized how much I truly looked like a dog of the military. With a sigh I placed the pocket watch on my right side pants pocket before leaving the room.

I went to the Great Hall where I saw a red haired boy and a brown bushy haired girl about my age. I said as I approached," You must be Alex Potter's friends." I held out my hand which they both reluctantly shook before I said," My name is Major Roy Mustang with the Amestris State Army. I was hired to bodyguard Alex in the case of a death eater or Pettigrew attack. May I ask your names?"

The bushy haired one said with a superior air about her," I'm Hermione Granger top of the class for the last two years. I didn't think they would let a child be apart of any army? You can't be any older than us!" The red haired one said under his breath," Or maybe he is just a liar."

I sighed before saying," If you don't believe me take it up with the headmaster. I am here to do my job nothing more. I'm not here to be your friend." Granger pursed her lips before she turned away from me to speak with the boy. I rolled my eyes before I leaned against the wall in wait for the precious boy who lived. After another ten minutes of waiting the boy finally arrived. He took in my appearance with a sneer. He asked," Are you planning on shoot someone Mustang? Or are you just trying to pretend to be a soldier? Or perhaps you plan on setting someone on fire again?"

I rolled my eyes and said," If I was going to do that I would have done so as soon as you opened your mouth. Don't address me unless there is a suspicious person or I might just decide to shoot you in the knee." Alex challenged making his stupidity show," You wouldn't dare."

I gave him a malicious grin and said," Try me." We stared each other down for a moment neither of us giving way my right hand flexed in preparation for battle. Then Alex looked away and I snorted. I said," You aren't worth my licensing."

He glared at me angrily and looked like he was going to draw his wand. After a moment he said," Fine. Squibs aren't worth cursing anyways." After a few moments of talking to his friends they were ready to leave for Hogsmeade. I trailed slowly after them on occasion putting a transmutation circle on a tree or rock. If I needed a quick getaway these would cause the perfect distractions. When I caught up to the trio they were at the entrance to the small village.

Alex barely gave me a glance before he went into Hogsmeade. I followed at a distance keeping my eyes open for any potential dangers. Their first stop was a sweets shop that a stood off to the side of the door. When they came back out they were carrying large bags full to the brim of sweets. I then followed them to the jokes shop where once again I waited for them outside. An hour later they came out with almost double the amount of bags they went in with.

From there we went to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. I sat in a corner with my back facing the wall so I could see the door. Three tables away my charges were arguing with the owner about something. Whatever she was saying must have finally got through to them because Alex threw his hands in the air in defeat. The sight brought a small smile to my face. She walked over to me and said," Welcome to the Three Broomsticks. What can I get for you?"

I said," Just a butterbeer please. I'm on duty so I can't really be eating much." She raised an eyebrow and asked," And what pray tell us your duty? You look like a third year at Hogwarts."

I sighed and pulled out my State Alchemist pocket watch. Her eyes shine with recognition at seeing the silver pocket watch. She said straightening," I didn't realize we had a member of Amestris State Army in our mists. What kind of job would bring you so far from home? Isn't your country at war?" I said nodding to where Alex and his friends were sitting," I'm his bodyguard until the alchemists are called to fight or Pettigrew is caught. I'm hoping that will happen sooner rather than later. I can't stand the little prat."

She smiled genuinely and said," I have to agree with you there. He's been trying to convince me to give him a discount on food and drink here since he is the boy who lived. Not in a million years." I grinned in return but stopped when I heard loud cracks outside. Almost like someone apparating out there. I got up from the table holding up my hand to stop her from saying anything. I looked out the window and there were several men in black cloaks and white masks. I paled death eaters in Hogsmeade. I had to get Alex out of here.


	9. Battle in Hogmede

Roy's POV

I ran to Alex's table and said," I need the three of you to get out of here and back to Hogwarts. I'll cover your exit." I looked specifically at Alex and said gripping his arms to get his complete attention," Don't play hero here Alex. It's my job to protect you. Get to Hogwarts alert your parents and the professors. No matter what you hear do not look back."

I could see the fear in my older twins eyes but he nodded his assent. That was all I needed. I pulled out my glock and said as the three came up behind me," I'm going to open the door and start shooting the death eaters. Remember what I said run and don't look back." I held up three fingers then two then one. With that I flung the door open.

There were four death eaters that I could see. They had there wands pointed at the door and I opened fire upon them. I hit one death eater in the shoulder and he went down screaming in pain. The other three turned their wands on me and I took off down the Main Street away from Alex and his friends. They chased after me and I took two more shots at them. While I missed them completely it sent them flying for cover. Spying a doorway I hid in it for my own cover.

I pulled out the magazine and counted my remaining bullets. I had six left and three opponents. If worse came to worse I could use alchemy but that could potentially damage the surrounding buildings. A voice rang out," Why did you attack our comrade?" I retorted," Why are you here?"

The same one that had first spoke said," We are after Alex Potter the boy who lived. He will revive our master." I sighed hitting my head lightly on the door frame. Of course they were trying to revive Voldemort. Some days I hated my life. I said," Then we have a problem. I am Alex Potter's bodyguard."

The voice growled angrily and said," Then we will keep you busy. Did you really think only four of us came? I'm sure our comrades already have the boy." My heart rate spread up Alex was still in danger. I had to take care of these people and I had to do it now. I holstered my gun and checked my glove. With it pulled tightly over my right hand I stepped out of the doorway. The three death eaters stepped out of their hiding spots looking overconfident in their abilities. I said coldly," Surrender now and you won't end up in St. Mungos for the next six months or worse." The leader sneered as he said," Your just a kid. What could you possibly do?"

The one to his left noticed that as I raised my right hand my uniform lifted just enough to reveal my silver pocket watch. Behind his mask the man's eyes widened in shock. He said trying to run back to cover," State Alchemist." Before any of them could hide or make it to cover I snapped and red flames shot out engulfing the three men.

They let out terrible screams and after a few moments I let up the alchemy. They all had severe second degree if not third degree burns. They wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. After checking to be sure they were alive I ran towards Hogwarts hoping to catch up with Alex.

Sirius' POV

He was in his shared rooms with Remus when the alarms went off. They both stood hurrying to the headmaster's office. They never made it. The Headmaster was already in the Great Hall he stopped them before they rushed by. He said," Sirius, Remus. This is an emergency. You both are to go to Hogsmeade immediately. There has been a death eater attack. We are unsure of the amount of casualties." Sirius said his eyes wide," Aren't the kids in Hogsmeade? Of course we will go."

James rushed in and asked," What is going on?" The Headmaster gave him a look before he said," Hogsmeade is under attack. You, Sirius, and Remus are to head there immediately and contain the situation. I will call the Order then be right behind you. They must not get their hands on Alex."

James sneered as he asked," Isn't the oh so powerful alchemist with him? Let the ungrateful brat take care of them." Sirius said poking his ex best friend in the chest," You are the one who is ungrateful. If it wasn't for Harry your son wouldn't even be allowed to go out with his friends."

James face went bright red and he was about to retort when Dumbledore said," Both of you stop this at once. We are wasting precious time. James we don't know how long a 13 year old alchemist can hold off who knows how many death eaters. So everyone will be going and going now."

Sirius and Remus gave nods of confirmation before running out of the castle. James huffed and said," Alex can take care of himself. He doesn't need the squib to protect him." Even after his words of praise for his son worry took over and he left as well.

They were halfway to the small village when they saw large amount of flames shoot up in the direction of the village. Sirius said," Harry... Let us make it on time."

Alex's POV

There were death eaters everywhere in the village. He had seen his brother lead away the first four so that he could run. It wasn't five minutes before there were more cracks of death eaters apparating in. Alex turned a corner intending to head into the forest and instead ran straight into a death eater. He drew his wand and said his voice shaking," S... Stupefy." The death eater brought up a shield silently before casting a spell. Alex had to dodge against this one was a sickly yellow spell.

Before anyone of them could do anything more a voice rang out," Alex! DOWN!" Alex dropped just in time for a burst of flames to fly where his head had just been. Looking behind him he saw Roy standing there his fingers poised to snap again. Roy's eyes were what scared him they were as cold as ice. He had a feeling that if the situation called for it Roy would kill to protect him.

Alex said his relief evident," Roy. I'm sorry I couldn't get away in time." Roy said grabbing his arm and pulling him along," It's fine. I didn't expect there to be more of them. I should have never let you guys leave my side."

Ron and Hermione were pale with fear as they followed behind the two brothers. Roy let out a hiss of pain when Alex pulled at his arm. In that moment Alex noticed that Roy's jacket was open. On the right side of his under shirt there was a large blood stain. Alex said planting himself so that they couldn't go any farther," Your hurt."

Roy rolled his eyes and said," Yes I'm hurt your not. We need to keep moving otherwise they will die and you will be captured." Alex gave him a worried look before continuing to follow Roy. Once they made it out of the village they started running down the path. While it was the fastest way back to the castle it was also the perfect spot for an ambush.

When they reached the end of the path twelve death eaters were waiting for them. They looked at Alex and said," Leave Potter and the rest of you may live. Otherwise your lives are forfeit." Alex was suddenly pushed behind Roy. Roy whispered," When the fire starts take your friends and make a break for the castle. You don't want to be here for this."

Alex gripped Roy's arm and said," I won't leave you to face 12 death eaters by yourself. I may not like you but that doesn't mean I want you to commit suicide." Roy's hardened face softened just a tad as he said," Go. I am a State Alchemist I can handle myself."

Alex looked like he wanted to argue further when he was pushed to the ground. A sickly yellow, and a red spell both hit Roy in the chest. Roy flew backwards landing painfully hard on the ground. Alex waited for him to get up but Roy stayed down. More spells were thrown at them and Alex conjured a shield to protect him and Roy.

He could see Ron and Hermione running towards the castle past the death eaters. They had taken Roy's advice unlike him and had left immediately. Alex felt a sense of guilt. If only he had listened to Roy, he wouldn't have gotten hurt. He started throwing stunners and incapacitating spells. There were shouts from down the hill and after a moment he could see Sirius and Remus running towards them.

The death eaters turned their focus away from children towards the incoming adults. Alex rushed to Roy's side who still had not regained his feet. When he approached he saw the reason why. There was blood everywhere to his horror. He dropped to his knees and said tapping his wand on some of the smaller cuts," Espiskey." There was a flash of light and the wounds gushed more blood.

He knew that if he couldn't stop the blood Roy would die before they reached the castle. He pulled his shirt off and wrapped it around his hand so that he could apply pressure without slipping. He pressed on the biggest wound on the right side of his stomach.

The bleeding had just stopped in that wound when a shadow fell over him. He pointed his wand at the person expecting it to be a death eater. Instead he was enveloped into hug by his father. His dad said," Thank Merlin your okay. Is that your blood? Where are you hurt?" Alex said pushing his father away and waving his hand over to Roy," Dad I'm fine. This isn't my blood. Roy took two spells for me right before you guys arrived. I couldn't heal the wounds with Espiskey. You have to help him dad. He could have let me die in the village and he didn't. Please."

The look on his father's face softened when he realized that his disowned son had saved his older brother. James pulled out his wand and said a series of complicated incantations. The wounds did not close but they all stopped bleeding. Alex said hugging his father," Thank you dad." James nodded he didn't like having to save the younger boy but he did it for his son. Sirius ran over to them and without a word to Alex he dropped to a knee before Roy. He placed two fingers on the side of the boy's neck. After a moment he let out a sigh of relief and picked up the boy gently into his arms. He said," He's alive. His pulse is weak I need to get him to the hospital wing."

Alex grabbed Sirius' sleeve as he turned and asked," Let me know of his condition please, Sirius. He saved my life I owe it to him." Sirius looked at the teenager for a moment before nodding.

Sirius' POV

It had been over three hours since he had brought Roy to the hospital wing. Three hours of no word on his condition. The only one allowed inside was Severus and he left only to get more potions. Remus was watching the man calmly as he paced in front of the door. He knew exactly what Sirius was feeling he just wished he could say something to comfort him.

Finally as they were entering the fourth hour the door opened again. Both heads shot up tiredly and Madame Pompfrey walked out. She spotted Sirius and gave him a tired look it was neither comforting nor condemning. Sirius asked his hopes shattered," How bad is it?" She shook her head and said," Thanks to Severus counter curses and potions he's alive. But I couldn't heal all of his wounds. Right now he's in a coma when or rather if he wakes up is up to him. I'm sorry Sirius we did all we could the rest is up to him."

She left him after giving him a comforting pat on the shoulder. He walked in and saw a form on one of the beds. Roy's abdomen was covered in bandages. Sirius took the young man's hand in his and said," Come back to me pup. I can't lose you again."


	10. Chapter 10

Roy's POV

As I was coming back into consciousness I realized I was lying on something soft. Thinking back the last thing I remembered was pushing Alex out of the way of two spells. I opened my eyes immediately trying to sit up only for a sharp pain in my side to force me back down. All around me was white and the room had a distinct smell of disinfectant. I groaned aloud. I was in a bloody hospital again.

I looked down at my chest and there was several rows of bandages. Lifting one up I could see a handful of healing wounds and a few scars where healed wounds were. I sighed I had been hurt badly by the looks of things. Looking around the room I was in I realized that i was most likely in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. I vaguely wondered if Alex was okay and if Sirius and the others had made it in time. I heard the door open and shut softly as someone entered the wing.

I looked over and saw Sirius walking towards me. He started when he saw my open. He said his eyes filling with tears," Thank Merlin. Your awake. Your finally awake." I groaned aloud as he wrapped me in a bear hug. I gave him a cautious pat on the back before I asked," Sirius how long was I out?"

Sirius said solemnly," Just over two weeks. We thought you would never wake up." I sat up quickly instantly regretting it as the pain from my wounds flared. I asked gripping Sirius' shirt," Does the Furher know? What about my adoptive mom?"

Sirius said with a small nod," Yes we sent word to the Furher immediately. He sent one of his medical alchemists to check your condition. He gave the same report that Poppy did. He's still here in case you woke. As for Madame Mustang the Furher sent word to her for us." I let out an exasperated groan. That wasn't good if they knew I was injured they could call me back early. Then I remembered why I was here. I asked," What about Alex? Is he okay? Did the death eaters catch him?"

Sirius gave me a comforting smile as he said," You did your job. Alex is fine and here in Hogwarts. The death eaters never touched him. In fact he is in class right now as if nothing ever happened." I leaned back against the pillows and said," Thank Merlin. Sirius do you have any hand to hand combat skills by chance?"

He gave me an unreadable look before he said," I do. What brought this on?" My face turned to stone as I said," If it rains my gloves are useless. I want an extra backup in so that way I'm not useless. I would appreciate it if you teach me hand to hand."

Sirius contemplated it for a moment before he nodded. He said," I'll do it but we play by my rules. If you don't like it you can find a different teacher." I said holding out my hand," I can respect that."

He shook my hand with a faint smile crossing his tired features. I looked around making sure we were alone before I pushed myself into a full sitting position. Once I was sitting up I said," In my bag there is a piece of paper. It's an order form. I need you to send that out by an owl. It's important that it gets out right away." Sirius asked his curiosity getting the better of him," What are you ordering?"

I gave him a feral grin as I said," Ignition cloth gloves, lighters, and a knife." Sirius asked his confusion," What do you need those for?"

I said with a sigh," Think about it. I have only one ignition cloth glove. If and when that gets ripped in battle the only thing I have to protect myself is my side arm." Sirius nodded and said," That explains the gloves. What about the knife and lighter?"

I held up my hand showing him the back of it and said," There will be a time where either my gloves get destroyed or they get wet and I can't transmute the water to fight. So instead I will use the knife to carve a transmutation circle into the back of my hand and use the lighter to create a spark." The plan covered my bases for when Furher Bradley calls us to arms. It wouldn't be much longer especially after my injuries.

The war had been going on for too long it was becoming to costly for both sides. It could be ended within a few months if the State Alchemist were called to fight. I had a sneaking suspicion I would be called back before Christmas. Sirius said," I'll do it. Roy... What is Amestris like?"

I said giving him a genuine smile," Before the war it was beautiful there was nothing like it in the world. There have been many restrictions placed on alchemists since the war began. Everyone sees us as dogs of the military but I want to change that. That is my dream and I will see it through to the end." Sirius looked at me with surprise. He could see the determination that spoke wonders.

He placed a hand on my shoulder before he headed towards the door. Right before he reached it he said not turning around," You should always follow your dreams. Never let anyone tell you different." With that he was gone leaving me to contemplate his words. Ten minutes later Pompfrey walked in a let out a squeak in surprise. Without a word to me she hurried to her office. A minute later Dumbledore came in with Pompfrey on his heels.

He said his blue eyes twinkling," Major Mustang it is good to see you awake again. Alex Potter told us of your heroics on the trail. Thank you for saving him." I said holding my hand up to stop him," It was my job professor. I will stay by his side and protect him until the day comes and it will come that Furher Bradley calls the State Alchemist to arms."

The old man looked mildly hurt that I only thought of being here as a job but it was the truth. Hogwarts meant nothing to me. Like England it was full of bad memories. I said raising a placating hand," It's nothing against you headmaster or this school. James Potter was not the best father to me. England just holds to many painful memories with him at the root of all of them."

Dumbledore had a look of disbelief on his face. I said pushing myself back up into a sitting position ignoring the twinge from my wounds," Whether you believe me or not that's up to you. That bastard disowned me when I was five and left me in Gringotts to fend for myself. He told me that if I followed him he would kill me. Still don't believe me I'll give you my memories." Dumbledore said trying to placate me," That won't be necessary Major. When Madame Pompfrey releases you, you will follow Alex to all of his classes as added protection. You will be by his side anytime he's not in his common rooms."

I nodded my assent he turned to leave but couldn't help one last comment over his shoulder," I wouldn't try to ruin James Potter if I were you. He could always challenge you to a duel." I smiled viciously," Let him. In a duel I would be allowed to use any form of alchemy. He's already lost to me once. Why not make it publicly?"

The man ignored the comment as if it was never spoken and left the room. I spent the next three days in the hospital wing with occasional visits from Sirius or Remus. After the third day I was released under the stipulation that I would take it easy. When I returned to my rooms I found a package waiting for me. I smiled as I opened it. Twelve pairs of ignition cloth gloves, five lighters, and three knives just like I ordered them. I knew that Alex would be in class for a few more hours and I didn't officially start back until tomorrow. I started drawing the transmutation circles on each of the gloves.

I looked up when there was a knock on my door and called out," Enter." Alex and his two friends came in. He appeared to be judging my health before he said," I heard you were released from the hospital wing. I wanted to thank you." I was stunned the last thing I was expecting was my brother to thank me. I said giving him a small genuine smile," While I don't need thanks for doing my job. I accept yours."

Alex face brightened considerably then he looked nervous as he asked," I was wondering if you would come and have lunch with the us at the Gryffindor table?" I considered it for a moment. On one hand I was fairly hungry but on the other I didn't know anything about these people. That made me nervous. Looking at my older brother I noticed that the longer I was silent the more his face fell.

With a sigh I grabbed my uniform jacket and with some amount of stiffness put it on. I looked at him and said," Lead the way."


	11. Chapter 11

Roy's POV

I followed Alex down to the Great Hall where everyone had gathered for lunch. I would be lying if I said that his offer to sit with him and his friends for lunch didn't surprise me. The entire hall became quiet when we walked in. I could hear whispers of people wondering who I was and what I was doing with the boy who lived. The trio went and sat at the Gryffindor table but I hesitated for a moment before joining them.

I could feel the stares from all of the students and a heated stare from James Potter who was teaching flying. I sat down on the left side of Alex next to a brown haired boy. He held out his hand and said shyly," I'm Neville. My gran told me you were bodyguarding Alex and that you saved him right before the start of the term." I took it and said a faint smile crossing my lips," Major Roy Mustang. Nice to meet you Neville."

The brown haired boy blushed and mumbled something before turning back to his food. I felt a presence behind me. I turned to see James standing there his wand drawn. I stood immediately pushing Alex behind me so that if spells went flying he wouldn't be hurt. Alex drew his own wand and said," Dad don't you dare. Roy has done nothing wrong. I invited him to have lunch with us." I was stunned Alex was defending me to his father. The man glared at me angrily but put away his wand and stalked back up to the staff table. I whispered so that only Alex could hear," You didn't have to do that but thank you."

Alex blushed furiously before he said," Of course I did. You saved me risking your own life to do so. I won't let my dad hurt you if I can help it." I smiled fully before returning to the plates full of food. After lunch I followed Alex through his classes and watched from a distance.

His last class of the day was defense and froze when I saw Remus Lupin standing there. He gave me a warm smile before turning to the rest of the class. They were continuing talks on bogarts. I leaned against the far wall watching the class. Remus gave me glances throughout the class. I tried to ignore them but they grew more frequent as the class grew to a close.

When the bell rang I moved away from the corner I was leaning on as Alex packed his bag. Remus said," Mr. Mustang I moment please." I sighed and walked towards him waving off Alex's concerned look. I asked," What can I do for you Mr. Lupin?"

Remus said looking uncomfortable," I heard from Sirius that he's going to teach you hand to hand combat. Would you mind if I joined you? Sirius said it was your decision." I said after a moments thought," Sure. There's no reason for you not to. Just don't bring anyone else."

Remus gave me a grateful and relieved smile. He said," I won't thank you." I gave him an uncertain smile before I followed Alex out of the classroom. Alex asked," What was that about?"

I said with a faint smile," That was your godfathers agreeing to teach me how to fight the muggle way. With or without alchemy I will not be helpless. It wouldn't be a bad idea for you to learn either." Alex shook his head and said," Thanks but no thanks on that one. I don't think the world would approve of me learning to fight like a muggle."

I shrugged and said," If you ever change your mind let me know. Wizards especially are defenseless without their wands." Alex shrugged and said," There's little I can do Roy. Thank you though."

I said rubbing the back of my neck," Alex I should warn you now. I won't be here past Christmas. I will be called for basic training back in Amestris before I'm sent to battle. It's a war back there many have not made it home. Even as a State Alchemist there is a good chance I will not make it home." Alex asked his tone serious," What are the chance that you will be called out?"

I stared at my hands as I said," It's no longer a matter of if but when. I probably have until December at the latest." Alex said his eyes honest and proud," I don't want to lose you again. Dad may have disowned you but you are still my brother."

I said," Let's make a deal then. When I am called back I promise to write every week letting you know that I'm ok. I will also name you, Sirius, and Remus emergency contacts in case something happens to me. That way if I am killed in battle you all will be notified immediately." Alex said his eyes flashing dangerously," You will not die. I just got my brother back I cannot stand to lose him again."

I could feel his magic reacting to his anger. This brought the entire hall's attention down upon us. The magic swirled around us and I thought,: The magic of righteous anger. I never thought I would feel this again.: I said calmly," Everyone dies at some point. That is why everyone should live every day like it was their last. Calm yourself brother before you destroy the Great Hall."

Alex blinked his magic immediately calming and mumbled apologies. I smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder. He may be the older brother but I was definitely more mature. Someone cleared their throat from behind us. I turned halfway to see all of the professors standing behind us. James Potter looked murderous while the other professors looked curious. Dumbledore asked," Mr. Mustang you and Alex both claim that you are the long lost Potter. Do you have any proof?"

I sighed and said," I have my memories. You can also check my blood as well. I was disowned at the age of five by James Potter. I do believe we have already gone over this. I also would like to state that I will not now nor ever become a student at Hogwarts. I am an alchemist through and through. When you people realize your mistake it will be too late." Dumbledore's eyes flashed dangerously as he said," Last I checked you are a squib if you are indeed Harry Potter. There is no way you could be a student here."

I gave him a sly smile before I said," Well that's what James Potter says. I know for a fact that I am not a squib. All State Alchemist are given a muggle and wizard's physical. I wouldn't want to go here anyways. Between you and Potter I would never get anything done." With that I turned back to my food but a hand on my collar forced me back around. I sighed and drew out my alchemy gloves pulling them on.

I said my eyes and voice as cold as ice," Try me Potter. I will burn you to a crisp. Again." I grabbed his hand twisting it so that the bones ground together forcing him to let go. He backed off and Alex stepped up next to me. Alex said his anger pushing through," I don't care what you say about Roy I believe him now back off."

Both men seemed taken back by the actions of the boy who lived. They must have thought that he would side with them. They backed away but not before James said," This isn't over Mustang." I slowly raised my right hand and both men flinched back. They left without another word but James could be seen throwing me murderous looks.

Three days later I was cleared for hand to hand combat practice with Sirius. In the afternoons after Alex's classes he would sit outside and do homework while I practiced for two hours. Sirius started me on basic boxing for starters. Due to my time with my alchemy teacher I picked it up quickly.

Not only had my teacher taught me alchemy but he had the belief. Strong body equals a strong mind. He instilled combat practices into me while it wasn't a indepth practice like alchemy it was a start. Sirius built upon my knowledge and by the middle of October we were sparring regularly. It was on the twentieth that we were sparring when Remus interrupted us.

Sirius had me on the ground in an armbar while I was in the process of dislocating his knee. Remus stopped for a moment and said looking at us," Maybe I should come back later." Sirius let go of my arm and I brought my other hand up to massage the shoulder. I asked gritting my teeth against the pain," What can I do for you Remus?"

He said looking between us," On Halloween there is going to be a dance for third years and up. Albus would like the three of us to chaperone. Just in case." I said with a shrug," I'll do it. I have nothing better to do that night." Sirius nodded in agreement and said," Maybe the three of us could pull a Halloween prank."

I smacked him upside the head and said," Absolutely not." He pouted and said in a whiny voice," You sound just like Remus."

Remus and I grinned and said together," Good maybe you will listen to us." Sirius thought about it for a minute and said an evil grin crossing his face. He said right before running off," Nope I'll just get Alex to help me with it."

I chased after him leaving Remus behind yelling," You absolutely will not use my charge in your pranks. Sirius Orion Black I will bloody

murder you." Remus shook his head as he said," Children the both of them."

The three of us told Dumbledore our decision to chaperone the dance. I was also able to convince Alex to allow us to borrow the Marauder's Map for the evening. The day of the dance all four houses were too excited to focus on their classes. This cost major house points especially for the third year Gryffindors who had potions that morning.

During potions I had to twice use a controlled flame to burn extra ingredients meant for Alex's cauldron. This earned me murderous stares from members of the Slytherin house. When a third was thrown I said glaring at the thrower," Next time you try that I'll burn you and the ingredient. It's in my right to do so since you keep trying to murder my charge." Snape looked up and said in a flat tone," Next person who throws an ingredient gets two weeks detention and 50 house points removed."

That ended any and all thoughts of throwing ingredients. While Snape still picked on Alex and the other Gryffindors he stopped doing so excessively. After a few days of me defending Alex he stopped commenting on my tactics as I was not about to change them. He sneered at me most days but other than that I was ignored by him.

The one known as Malfoy seemed to always take offense to my presence. Twice he had tried to curse me in the halls and ended up with burn marks on his chest from my alchemy. Today's lesson was simple but it could end very badly if done correctly. I moved around and as I did so I noticed that Neville was about to throw the wrong ingredient in. I grabbed his arm and shook my head pointing to the book.

He gave me a grateful smile before grabbing the correct ingredient. Snape gave me a mildly disapproving look but didn't say a word. After that class we went to lunch where classes were declared over for the day. I had my usual sparring match with Sirius that lasted an hour. After an hour we declared it a draw and went to prepare for the dance.

I changed into a white button down shirt and black slacks. My pocket watch hung on my right hip and my gloves were in my pockets. There was a knock at my door though I was not expecting company I said," Enter." Alex came in looking extremely nervous. I smiled reassuringly at him and said," Alex come in. What can I do for you?"

He looked around as if checking we were alone and said his voice shaking with anger," I think Malfoy is going to pull something during the dance. I'm almost positive that he intends to hurt or even kill you."


	12. Chapter 12

Roy's POV

I stared at the boy for a moment before I said calmly," Tell me everything." Alex took a deep breath and said," I heard Malfoy saying that if someone could soak your gloves then you would be next to helpless. It's true since your not allowed to carry your gun to the dance."

I rolled my eyes and said," The Great Hall is an enclosed space. It would be easy to take down an attacker in such a space." He blinked at me and asked," How is that?"

I sighed and said," Water is made up of Hydrogen and Oxygen. A simple transmutation of water and we have Hydrogen gas which is extremely flammable. Then using a lighter to light it then goodbye enemy." Alex looked at me incredulously and said," If your sure."

I nodded he was about to leave when something hit him. He asked," Why don't you use a wand?" I froze not knowing how to explain this to him. We had grown up in two different worlds. I with the alchemist and him with the Wizards. That's one thing that will never change. I said evasively," Its a long story that I will not get into tonight. Go on you better get down to the dance."

Alex looked disappointed but decided not to pry as he left my rooms. Once I was satisfied with my appearance I left. I stepped into the great hall ten minutes later and all eyes turned to me. I spotted Malfoy and cronies by the food while Alex was standing next to a Ravenclaw girl. He gave a nod of acknowledgement to him before taking a spot by the punch. It was likely someone would try to slip something into the bowl. After a few minutes I noticed Remus slip in with a few students.

I glanced towards Malfoy then back to him. He took the hint and went towards the food making the Slytherins scatter. I saw Remus discreetly pull out his wand and check the food. He gave me a nod signifying that the food was safe. He made his way around the hall to where I was and checked the drink. After a moment he said with a faint smile," Someone laced the punch with firewiskey."

I said keeping my eyes on the food table," Then we should dump it and get a fresh batch. Better safe than sorry." Remus nodded still mildly amused that someone had almost got away with it. I watched as more and more people came in. Several third years had brought in second years as dates for the dance. Remus had returned to the position but the food. We both had our backs to walls so that we couldn't be snuck up on.

Malfoy walked up to me and smirked as he said," Oh look the squib has been given guard duty. It's not like he could do anything without his toys to a wizard." I rolled my eyes and said," Malfoy it makes you look bad when your complaining still about me ruining your attempts to kill Alex. What would your father say? I doubt he takes kindly to whiners."

The Malfoy boy went bright red making him look ridiculous and I grinned at the sight. He took a cup from the table and muttered something about worthless squibs. I yawned as the first hour of the dance passed without any issues. Half way into the second hour Malfoy made his move. I saw a flash of hatred and anger in his eyes. He wasn't heading towards me but straight to Alex.

I pulled on my gloves and slowly moved closer to them. I heard Malfoy ask," How does it feel knowing your twin brother is nothing more than a muggle? It's obvious that no one not even his family wants him." Alex pulled out his wand angrily," Take that back Malfoy. At least he's not the dark lord's pet like your father."

I snorted in amusement at the look of utter horror on Malfoy's face at the accusation. I said stepping in as Malfoy drew his wand," Enough boys. Or I will tell your heads of house that you are causing trouble." I saw Remus from the corner of my eye discreetly moving students out of the hall. I nudged Alex with my foot so that he stood just behind me. Malfoy growled angrily then got a vicious grin on his face. He pointed his wand at me and said," Agumente." I was doused in water and it also covered most of the floor as I pulled Alex along with me out of the hall.

Alex asked frightened," What are we going to do now? Your gloves are wet." I said wagging a finger at him," Never underestimate an alchemist. Or you get burned."

I threw him my lighter and said," You run your thumb down the side and press and hold the button. The button is what allows the gas to go through. The side ignites the gas creating a flame." He asked curious about why I was putting my hand in the water," What are you doing?"

I shook my head and said," On the count of three throw the lighter inside. One... Two... Three. Throw!" He threw the lighter and flattened himself against the wall just in time as flames exploded out. After ten seconds I stopped the flames. I wanted to teach Malfoy a lesson not kill him. Malfoy lay on the ground his clothes smoldering. It was obvious he was in a lot of pain but I could see the rise and fall of his chest.

Remus sighed and said," I'll take him up to the hospital wing. You will be lucky if his father doesn't put you in Azkaban for this." I grinned and said," He can't put me in Azkaban I'm a squib."

Remus stared at me in shock before laughing," If you ever do come to Hogwarts the hat is going to put you in Slytherin. Your too cunning for your own good." I stuck my tongue out childishly and said," With Malfoy never."

With that Remus took the boy up to the hospital wing and I left everyone back in the room. They could see the scorch marks along the walls from my alchemy but didn't pry. The dance ended a few hours later. Remus had come back to help watch and to tell me that Malfoy was being treated for second degree burns.


	13. Chapter 13

Sirius' POV

It was early in the morning on November 1st when Lucius Malfoy burst into the Auror's office. None of them liked the man but knew better than to piss him off. By the looks of things someone had taken care of that for them. He stomped his way to Sirius' desk and said," I wish to file charge on someone for assault and attempted murder." Sirius raised an eyebrow and asked," Who? Who was assaulted and almost killed?"

Lucius glared at the man before saying," Draco Malfoy. My son was nearly killed last night in an unprovoked attack on his person. The one who attacked him is Alex Potter's bodyguard. My son says that the bodyguard isn't even of age. He says that he's thirteen."

Sirius groaned aloud he knew exactly who Lucius was talking about. Lucius narrowed his eyes seeing the man's reaction and said," You know who I'm talking about." Sirius nodded even though it wasn't a question. He said," Major Roy Mustang of the Amestris State Alchemist. He is the youngest person to become a State Alchemist in the world."

Lucius asked not amused by the knowledge," What is a State Alchemist, Black?" Sirius noticing the curious looks whispered," Think of them like Aurors. Each has a special form of fighting. Roy's is in his gloves they were created by him. All State Alchemist are automatically made Major's in the army. That's fairly high in the muggle ranking system."

Lucius looked thoughtful for a moment before saying," I would still like to file those charges immediately." Sirius sighed and began to fill out the paperwork. He was going to visit Hogwarts a little early today.

Roy's POV

I yawned as I followed Alex to breakfast. The dance had been long and tedious the night before. Using my alchemy the way I did caused me to feel slightly more tired than normal. It was days like today that I hated the alchemist laws of equivalent exchange.

Fire alchemy required me to transmute flames using the oxygen density in the air. To do so it took tiny bits of my internal energy at a time in exchange. The more I needed to transmute the more energy it took. When we reached the great hall I immediately got a large cup of coffee to try and wake up. I was half way through it when I felt murderous eyes upon my back. I didn't have to turn around to know that it was the young Malfoy staring. I didn't even give him the courtesy of a turn before I said," I do not like people staring Malfoy tell me what you want or go away."

I heard the boy puff and said with his usual arrogance," Well Mustang if you must know my father is going to have you put in Azkaban for attempted murder." I gave a bored yawn as I said," It's not attempted murder when you weren't the one who attacked first. It was self defense. Besides you were not even hurt that badly. I just made an example out of you."

He said indignantly," I spent the evening in the hospital wing because of you." I grinned maliciously," You could have spent several weeks in the burn unit if I was so inclined. But you didn't now go away."

I could feel his anger rising and said before he had the chance to draw his wand," Think about what happened yesterday before you draw your wand on me. I'm wearing my sidearms and have my gloves. If you attack me I'll make last night seem like a stove burn." He paled and began backing away from me quickly. I smirked at him before returning to my food. I heard the hall doors open. I looked up and noticed Sirius with several other men had entered.

I gave him a confused look it was too early for our normal practice sessions. So why was he here? Sirius gave me a nod in acknowledgement before heading up to the head table. After a moment of speaking to the headmaster Sirius motioned for me to follow him.

I stretched as I stood up then followed Sirius out of the hall and to an empty classroom. He introduced the two people he brought with him as fellow aurors. I shook their hands silently judging there skills in battle. The taller of the two was black but had kind eyes. He had the tell tell signs of someone who had seen battle though. The smaller of the two was a woman with pink hair. She looked like she was a rookie but could hold her own if it came down to it.

Sirius rubbed his eyes tiredly and asked," Did you attack Draco Malfoy last night unprovoked?" I shook my head and said," I did not attack him unprovoked. He attacked me first and clearly meant to do both Alex and myself harm. As Alex's bodyguard I did what was necessary to protect him. I am willing to give my memories of the incident as proof."

They looked at each other before nodding. Sirius extracted the memories and the young woman was talking to me about different alchemy skills. Sirius and the man viewed the memories. When they returned they both looked positively furious. The older said," Thank you for your cooperation. We will have the charges dropped immediately. Lucius may want to try and take this to trial but you would win easily with your memories." I shook my head and said," I won't be here long enough for a trial. My time in England is drawing to a close. Soon Furher Bradley will call his alchemist to battle."

The older man was shocked as he asked," They would make a teenager fight in a war?" I said meeting his gaze with my own serious gaze," I am a State Alchemist it is my duty to fight for the Furher." The older man held out his hand a faint light of respect in his eyes," I can respect that. I'm Kingsley nice to meet you."

I shook it and said," Mustang nice to meet you as well." We all shared smiles the woman said her hair changing from pink to green," I'm Nymphadora Tonks. If you call me by my first name I will hex you into next week."

I grinned at Sirius and said," I like her." He smacked me upside the head and said," That's my cousin you little demon."

I stuck my tongue out good naturedly. In that moment i realized it was going to hurt when I had to leave for war. I never meant to grow attached to anyone. In the few short weeks that I had spent they had wormed their way past my defenses. Sirius, Tonks, and Kingsley left soon after that so they could file the reports. I expected Malfoy to throw a fit over me not getting punished.

The fit came in the way of his father that night at dinner. I was having pork and mashed potatoes when the doors to the hall opened with a bang. Alex poked me in the ribs when he saw who it was. He whispered in my ear," That's Lucius Malfoy. He's lord over the entire family right now. Boy does he look pissed." I looked over my shoulder blinking lazily at the man heading our way. He stopped directly behind us and I turned to face him.

He said his face an emotionless mask," You attacked my son last night." I said rolling my eyes," Last night your son attacked me first. As you can plainly see I don't have a wand. I have no need for them. Your son attacked me while I was standing with my charge. That puts me in my right not only to defend my person but my charge's as well."

I could feel his anger rising and my hand went to my gloves. I could feel his eyes watching my every move. I had a feeling his wand wasn't hidden on his person. Looking at the cane the handle interested me. Likely his wand was hidden in the handle. I just had to wait for him to make the first move.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the double chapter today. we are almost done with the first part of the glad series.

Roy's POV

Dumbledore stood causing both Lucius and I to look at him. He said," Mr. Malfoy you cannot attack someone in this school. I must ask you to leave." Lucius glared at the old man before turning back to me. He said," This isn't over. I will get you back for the humiliation you have done to my family."

I said my eyes cold," Anytime anywhere. I will always protect my charge. So if you attack him I will hurt you." He made a sound in the back of his throat and rushed at me drawing his wand. The training from Sirius was paying off. I grabbed his wand arm at where the wrist meets the arm. I twisted with such force a crack resounded through the hall as the bones in the wrist broke. This forced him to drop his wand from the pain. I picked it up and said," That was stupid. The next time you try something like that I'll break your wrist, arm, and your wand."

I turned to where the professors had all gained their feet. Not trusting Dumbledore or Potter I turned to the potions master and flipped the wand handle first to him. The man raised an eyebrow at me but took the wand without question. He turned to Lucius who looked positively murderous and said," Lucius I believe it would be in everyone's best interest if you would leave. I'll give you your wand back at the gates." Snape nodded to me as he passed and I gave him a grateful smile.

I sat back down at the table once I was sure the elder Malfoy was gone. Alex asked checking over his shoulder every few minutes," Why did you give Snape the wand?" I looked at him and sighed. I knew that Potter had rubbed off on Alex I didn't realize childhood rivalries were included as well. I said rubbing my eyes tiredly," I gave it to him as a matter of trust. I don't want that man as my enemy and neither do you."

Alex said glaring at the man as he reentered," I still don't like him. He's done nothing but make my life miserable since I arrived." I rolled my eyes and said," That's because you tend to act like James in his class. He hates James Potter because of their school rivalries. If you change your act you might get him to change his."

Alex eyes flashed in recognition and after a moment he conceded," Your right. Tomorrow before classes I'm going to apologize for my behavior. I just hope he will give me a chance." I leaned back with a smile on my face. Slowly but surely Alex was changing. The smile faded after a moment as a thought hit me. Would he revert back to his old habits when I left? Or would he continue to change and become a good man? I said realizing I was making him nervous with my lack of response," Give him a chance first. Show him that you can change in actions not just words. I know you can do it. Even when I'm not hear to help you. No matter what happens walk the path you chose and never let the light fade from within you."

True to his word the next morning I followed Alex to the dungeons. He apologized profusely for his previous actions and asked Snape for his forgiveness. While Snape was reluctant to accept the boy's apology he did decide to wait and see what would happen.

Over the next few weeks Alex changed his habits. He began to focus more on his studies and less on his pranks. He had begun to practice with Sirius and I. The weather was becoming much colder and Alex was kind enough to put warming charms on my clothes. November faded into December and I figured my days were numbered. I packed my bags ready to leave at a moments notice.

On December 5th it was a Saturday and I was in my room drinking coco when a knock came. I said assuming it was Alex," Enter." I was surprised when Dumbledore stepped in. He looked like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. I sighed and said," That's it then. The Furher has sent a messenger?"

Dumbledore nodded and said his blue eyes no longer twinkling," He's in my office." I grabbed my bag and asked suddenly," Can you ask Alex to meet me in your office? I don't feel right leaving without saying something."

The old man nodded leaving to go find the teenager. I took one last look around the room that had been my home for these last few months. I would miss the camaraderie that I had built with my brother and his friends. I was loathe to admit it but I would miss Sirius and Remus who had become like second parents to me.

I went down to the Headmaster's office. After saying the password I went up the staircase. I didn't knock when I came to his door I just entered. A grin spread out across my face when I saw the military uniform and the young man in it. I said excitedly," Private Tyler it is good to see you again." The young man spin on his heel and said looking me over," Major Mustang, it is damn good to see you as well. Man how much time do you spend outside you have a major tan going on?"

We began to exchange stories of what had happened since August. Tyler's baby boy had been born last month perfectly healthy. He also had proposed to his girlfriend so that when he was sent out she would be looked after. He smiled when I told him everything that had happened. When I told him of the death eater attack his eyes darkened at the explanation of my injuries. While he wasn't happy about me getting injured he was glad that I had made up with my brother.

A moment later the door opened revealing Alex, James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus with Dumbledore. I smiled at Remus and Sirius before introducing everyone. Alex shook hands with Tyler recognizing that we had the same uniform. He asked," Are you a State Alchemist as well?" Tyler shook his head and said," Nope I'm just an enlisted soldier. I'm going to be the one who watches your brother's back in battle."

Alex's eyes widened then grew hard as he said poking the older teenager in the chest," You better look after my brother. I'll hunt you down myself if you don't." If Tyler was shocked by this he didn't show it instead he smiled at the boy. Sirius and Remus muttered their agreement while James glared.

I turned to Alex as Tyler was getting us ready to leave. I said giving him a soft smile," I'll write every week Alex. Be safe. Listen to your professors and STAY AWAY from the Weasley twins." Alex puffed out his chest and said proudly," Never!"

Tyler went through the floo first calling out Eastern Command. They must have recently put in a floo there. As I was about to step through myself Alex shouted sounding on the verge of tears," Don't you dare die! I better get a letter every week from you Roy." I waved at him from over my shoulder as I went through the floo.


	15. Chapter 15

Roy's POV

I stepped into Brigadier General's office in Eastern Command. I saluted him immediately snapping to a stiff attention. He smiled warmly then turned serious again as he said," At ease Major. Welcome back. I only wish it was under better circumstances."

I said stiffly," Thank you for the warm welcome General. I assume I am to head to Ishval immediately?" He shook his head and said," No you are heading to boot camp first here in Eastern Command. This will finish your basic trainings to prepare you for battle in Ishval. You are to report at the camp five tomorrow morning. Corporal Tyler will take you there."

I said saluting again," Yes sir. I'll be there." He nodded waving me off dismissively and said," Dismissed, Major."

Iwent to the barracks for the rest of the day. I cleaned my weapon and checked my gloves for tears and freys. Once I was satisfied that everything was in good condition I went to the cafeteria for lunch. Tyler and Max were already there. They smiled when I entered but I saw that Max's forced. Something was definitely wrong. I said sitting down with them," Hey guys. Max I saw that forced smile what's wrong?" He face flushed red as he said," I can't believe that you saw that. Man you got good at reading people while you were gone."

I noticed that he was deflecting the question. I said giving him a look," You are deflecting my questions. What is wrong?" Max paled and then said," I'm being sent to the battlefield. I leave this evening."

My eyes widened with surprise. That was the last thing I expected. I said sorrowfully," I'm sorry Max. I hope you will stay safe." He shrugged and said," I will try. It's war Roy nothing is guaranteed."

I gave a sad nod that was the truth. Even alchemists weren't invincible many died of old age. Others died of battle it all depended on their lifestyle. Our meal was eaten in silence. After that I spent the rest of the day at the firing range. I was becoming a decent shot with my side arm. At the start of my time in the State Army I was a terrible shot and couldn't even hit the target. Now I was able to hit all kill shots easily.

The next morning I woke up at four so that I could take a shower before heading to the command post. Once I arrived Tyler was waiting for me. He smiled openly and said," Morning Mustang. Ready for your training?" I yawned tiredly and said," Morning Tyler. I guess that I'm ready."

Tyler laughed aloud and then motioned for me to follow him. The camp was on the outskirts of the main part of the town. We went inside the desk sergeant asked looking at me in full uniform," You must be Major Mustang. Here is your schedule and room number. You will not be returning to your barracks. After your six weeks here you will be sent straight to Ishval afterwards." I said stiffly," Yes sir." The desk sergeant nodded and said rudely," Get lost major."

Tyler said holding out his hand and said," See you around Roy. Maybe I'll see you in Ishval." I shook my head giving him a quick shake," Don't you dare ask to be stationed in war. You have a kid Tyler and he shouldn't grow up with a father."

Tyler looking crestfallen and said," Your right Roy. Don't you forget that you have friends and family here. I don't want to hear about you doing a suicide mission and getting yourself killed." I said rolling my eyes," I can't guarantee anything. As an alchemist we are supposed to protect and help our fellow soldiers. If I can help someone but chose not to why do I have this ability? I will always do what I feel is right."

Tyler smiled and said," Don't you dare change Roy. There are very few people like you anymore." I said with a faint smile," Your right Tyler. One day I will make the State Alchemists more than just the dogs of the military." Tyler grinned and said," I think that you can do it. Good luck Roy." With that he was gone. I went to my next class on the schedule. It was basic rifle shooting at the range. I knew that the schedule was only good for today. It would change first thing in the morning.

When I went to the cafeteria for lunch it was completely full. Most of the people were just normal soldier. I only spotted three men with the silver pocket watch. When I was in the line I was about to grab the last pie when a hand beat me to it. I looked behind me to see a black haired teenager holding it. He wore glasses and had an arrogant look about him that reminded me of James Potter. He said," Be faster next time Major." He said my rank more as an insult than anything. He was only two or three years older than me but seemed to think I was nothing more than a child.

I growled low in my throat even as he passed me ignoring the growl. I took a seat with the other alchemists who introduced themselves as Leon, Zach, and Thomas. Each had a few years of experience but were still at the rank of Major. Zach and Leon were from Western Command while Thomas was from Southern Command. They were all in their third week of training before heading to Ishval. They were medical alchemists so they wouldn't be fighting directly with us.

After lunch we all went to the shooting range. My shots with a rifle weren't as good as my shots with my side arm but they were passable. The instructor told me how to fix my aim but did little else after seeing my pocket watch. I hated that he assumes that because I was a State Alchemist I didn't want to learn to shoot. Nothing could be farther from the truth. Being a good shot could be the difference between life and death.

After shooting class I stayed after waiting until all the other soldiers were gone. The instructor looked up at me and said gruffly," I don't care if you think shooting isn't worth your time even Alchemists have to learn it." I said raising my hands defensively," That's not why I'm here at all. I was wondering you could help me with my rifle shooting. I can shoot my side arm well but I haven't had much practice with a rifle. I know that being able to shoot could save my life in this war."

The instructor looked me straight in the eyes as if to judge my resolve and honesty," Well then. Most alchemists are pompous ass. I'll aid you as long as you put the work in for it." I said," Yes sir. When should I come for extra training?"

The man said with a twitch of his lips as if he was going to smile," Be here straight after your trainings in the evening before dinner." For the next three days it went like that. I would spend most of my days running, shooting, and practicing alchemy. Before dinner and after training I would spend an hour on the shooting range practicing rifle shots.

On the fourth day I was in the cafeteria going through the mess line. Just ahead of me I spotted the black haired man from the first day was there. I smiled viciously as I came up behind him. When he reached for a plate of pie I grabbed it before he could. I said quoting it back at him," Be faster Captain."

He stared at me in shock as I went around him heading towards the tables with the other alchemists. I could feel the heat of the older boy's glare. The medical alchemists were talking about different transmutation circles to close wounds. They let me look at the books that showed basic healing alchemy. I memorized each of the circles for first aid. If you could save a life using alchemy on the battlefield that's one more comrade by your side.

They looked up as a shadow passed over me. I looked over my shoulder to see the boy. I asked coldly," What can I do for you Captain?" He said," You didn't have to do that brat." I rolled my eyes and said," You mess with me I will always get you back. It may take a little while but I will always get you. Don't mess with the alchemists."

He asked his face hardening," Do you know who you are messing with? Your nothing. Your just a medicinal alchemist." I tried my best to hold back a snort but it got away from me. He glared angrily and said," You shouldn't act like you own the world alchemist. There are better people than you in this army."

I stood and said," Captain if you have a problem with how I conduct yourself you should take a look at yourself. Get over yourself just because your a captain doesn't make you a bigshot. Now if you don't mind I am studying with my friends here."

I turned back towards the others and he grabbed my shoulder pulling me around to face him. I grabbed his wrist twisting it until there was a loud popping sound. He grunted in pain as he pulled away and I let go. As I stood I pulled on my alchemy gloved in preparation to teach him a lesson the hard way. I said my fingers ready to snap," Back off Captain before you burn."


	16. Chapter 16

Roy's POV

I heard the cafeteria doors open but my sole attention to the captain in front of me. A voice said furiously," Men stand down! Mustang off with you gloves. Captain Hughes you better resnap your holster on that weapon." I pulled off my glove immediately recognizing the Brigadier General's voice. The one known as Hughes hesitated for a moment before complying.

The Brigadier General stared at me for a moment before he said," Mustang you should know better. You may have gotten your flames somewhat under control but it is still alchemy. Don't you dare use that here especially with so many fellow soldiers around." He rounded on Hughes who was smirking at me and said," And you! You are the older one you shouldn't let him get to you. You should especially not piss off the youngest State Alchemist in Amestris Army. He's not only an alchemist but those gloves would burn you alive. I would know I trained him once he joined."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and said looking us both in the eye and said," You both will spend all day tomorrow digging six by six feet holes starting from five in the morning to eight in the evening. Together no exceptions or you will be doing it again." We both snapped to a salute and said," Yes sir!"

The General looked between us then nodded said," At ease then soldiers. Wolf I want to see you in my office before lights out tomorrow." I stiffened and said," Yes sir. I'll be there before I eat."

After that he looked between us and then left. Hughes glared at me and said," This is your fault!" I rolled my eyes and said," Get over yourself Captain. Your just as much at fault as I am."

With that I sat back down to finish my dinner. I heard him puff up in anger and my hand wandered back to my gloves. This man could decide to attack me and I needed to be ready for it. After a moment of him still standing there I heard him turn around and walk away. I let out a sigh of relief. I didn't want to get in any more trouble than I already was in but I would defend myself as necessary.

The next morning I stood out in the dirt fields outside of the bootcamp area. Ten minutes after five Hughes finally showed up. He said snidely," I can't believe that I have to dig holes with a freak. The least the General could have done would make us do it separately." Ignoring the freak comment I said beginning to dig," We will both be fighting on the battlefield whether we like it or not; there is a chance that we will fight on the same missions."

Hughes glared at me but I kept my eyes on my my work. I had to keep my temper if I ever wanted to change people's perceptions of alchemists. Three holes later the sun came up and we both had taken off our uniform jackets. My sweat had made the white uniform shirt practically see through. It showed several of the scars that I had earned fighting the death eaters.

The wounds had healed nicely but the scars would likely never fade. Hughes eyes widened at the sight of the scar just under my ribs that he saw, when I lifted my arms to throw the dirt. He asked," How did you get that?" Looking to where he was pointing I saw that he noticed the scar. I said dully," I was on protection duty in England until I was ordered to return. There was an attack at a nearby village that I had escorted my charge to. I ordered him to hall his ass back to the school. I took care of the attackers in the village. What we didn't know was there was a dozen of them waiting for us on the trail. I took an attack meant for him. Then spent three weeks in a coma for it. That's one of the reminders that no good deed goes unpunished."

Silence was my response and I continued to dig. Eventually he said," I was wrong about you Major. Let's start over. I am Captain Maes Hughes from Central Command. After the war I plan on proposing to my girlfriend. You?" I turned to face him watching him warily," Major Roy Mustang from Eastern Command. I grew up in Central before August when I passed my State Alchemy Exams."

He asked curious," What did you do to pass?" I said rubbing the back of my neck," I fought Louis Armstrong in a battle exam. It wasn't much of a fight on my part. A lot of dodging the Strongarm alchemist."

His eyes widened in shock as he said," Major Armstrong is one of the top battle alchemists in Amestris you had to be good to survive that." I gave him a small tentative smile and said," Yeah it was hard but I'm glad I did it."

By the time we had finished our punishment we had a new understanding. Maes understood that I was not an arrogant alchemist like the others he had met. I now knew that he had treated me the way he did because of the other State Alchemists he had met. We went back to our rooms where I showered and changed into a clean uniform.

From there I went out of the barracks to the command. I knocked on the door to the General's office. A voice said," Enter." I stepped in and saluted the older man. I said," Major Mustang reporting as requested."


	17. Chapter 17

Roy's POV

I entered the General's office. He said looking at me as I came in," Sit Major." I did as I was told noticing what looked like a Furher's order on the desk. He gave me a sad look before he said," This is a Furher's order. Three days ago in Ishval several teams of alchemists were killed. All State Alchemist not already deployed will be within the week. Roy I'm sorry but that includes you." I stood there in stunned silence for a moment before I said stiffly," It's okay General. I knew that I would get deployed before long anyways."

The General smiled fondly at me before he said," Responded like a true soldier." I grinned and said," Yes, sir. If I wasn't I wouldn't be here."

The older man said rolling his eyes," You are too much of a smart ass Major. Get out of here. I'll send a message of when I'm sure. Get as much training as you can in now." I said saluting my face becoming a mask," Yes sir."

With that I went to dinner noting that the usual alchemists were gone from our table. Hughes was sitting with the other normal officers of the army. His head came up when he saw me come in. He stood and said something to the others before walking over to me. He took a seat in front of me and asked," How did your meeting with the general go?" I flinched back and he noticed. I said," I'm getting deployed before the week is out. A squad of State Alchemist were killed and the order came out."

Hughes said his expression softening," I'm sorry. It's terrible that one so young is having to wait in such a war." I shrugged and said," Your only a few years older than myself. We are young but we are fighting for something we believe in."

Hughes eyes widened in surprise then asked," What do you believe in?" My eyes grew distant as I said," I believe that people can change if given the chance. My twin brother is the prefect example. I feel the same way about the way people view the State Alchemists. I will change the way people view us. What about you?"

Hughes leaned back slightly as he said," I don't really have something that I believe in. Who knows though. Maybe that will chance with this war." I gave a reluctant smile we both knew that war most of the time did not change men for the better. If anything it changed them for the worse making good men monsters. We ate the rest of our meal in silence.

The next morning I went through PT and was surprised when Hughes was running with us. The regular soldiers usually did their shooting first thing then PT. After our morning run I went to breakfast but on the there I was grabbed by the arm. I was pulled into a side hallway away from prying eyes. Three officers from the regular army stood in front of me glaringly.

I sighed and asked," Can I help you guys?" The one of the left side said marking him as the leader," You can get lost kid. No one wants you here."

I rolled my eyes. These morons wanted me to go AWOL. That wasn't happening I had a duty and I would fulfill it.


	18. Chapter 18

Roy's POV

I stood glaring at each man ready to defend myself if necessary. My left hand had already pulled on my glove in preparation for battle. I didn't want to hurt my fellow soldiers but I would defend myself as necessary. A sharp angry yell came from behind," Oi! What are you doing?" I turned to see Hughes standing there. With him blocking my escape route I would likely have to fight my way out. The group of men in front of me grinned at each other before turning them on Hughes. They said," Come on Hughes. Help us reach this wannabe alchemist what it means to be a soldier."

I knew that even if we had some peace Hughes wouldn't risk the hatred of his fellow soldiers for me. Hughes moved closer as they did boxing me in. It would be dangerous to use flame alchemy in such a situation. When Hughes was close enough he whispered so that only I could hear," Ready, Roy?" My eyes grew wide as I realized what he going to do.

I spun on my heel punching out my hand in an open palm strike. It hit the soldier closest to me in the throat sending him sprawling to the ground. Hughes had struck the closest to him in the chest. He went to the ground with the man. The third and last man moved as if to attack Hughes.

I intercepted him forcing his arm up and with my free hand to strike him in the kidney. I turned to kick the guy that Hughes was fighting with when the first guy attacked me again. I dodged his attack twisting in turning waiting for an opening. He became off balance as he struck high and I ducked under it. Before he could regain his balance I swept his leg out from under him sending him crashing to the ground. I planted my foot on his chest to keep him from rising noticing that Hughes had dealt with his as well.

I said looking at each of them in turn," Don't try this again. I may look like a weakling but I just proved that no matter my looks I am a soldier same as you. If you try this again I will burn you alive." Hughes put a calming hand on my shoulder to stop my rant. He said," Come on, Roy they are worth it."

His hand steered me towards the barracks. While I wanted to keep ranting at them I knew he was right. We went back to the barracks where he decided we needed to decompress over a game of uno. We played well into the night neither of us willing to let the other win. After that night our friendship grew and three days later the call I had been dreading came. A lieutenant called my room and said," Major Mustang, the General wants to see you right away."

I holstered my weapon and pulled on my glove before checking the mirror to make sure I was presentable. Over the last week and a half the main thing that they taught me besides rifle shots had been my appearance. I had to look like a proper soldier. I went straight to the command where I wasn't surprised to find in the General's office two other alchemists. The General said," Come in Roy. Now that all of you are here I can get to why. You alchemists are the chosen group to be the next ones to be deployed. Pack your things and be at the station in two hours. Good luck alchemist."

We snapped a salute before heading off to our separate dorms. My stuff had been packed since I had been given the warning. I went to where Hughes room knowing that he would likely still be in at this hour. I knocked on the door and it opened revealing Hughes with his uniform jacket open.

He blinked in confusion when he realized who I was. He asked looking over my shoulder checking that I was alone," Roy what are you doing here? We still have an hour before breakfast." I said," Hu... No Maes I'm not going to make it for our usual breakfast."

Maes asked now looking worried," Roy what's going on?" I said smiling sadly at him," I'm being deployed Maes. This is the last time that I will see you until you're deployment."

Maes said after a moment," I'll go with you to the station them. I can miss one day of training for my best friend." Before I could protest he had already pushed me out of his doorway and down the hall. We stopped barely long enough to grab my bags. He sat with me not saying anything just giving his silent support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for Rise of the Flame Alchemist. The sequel is the works.


End file.
